


Never Die

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Partial Nudity, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, i guess hes pretty sad too, i mean i guess, ig, other sides vaguely mentioned, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: All Logan wanted was to sink to the bottom of a lake, quiet and undisturbed. None of the other sides would have to know how he went.But things didn't always go according to plan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Never Die

Logan curled his toes around the edge of the dock, cool breeze brushing past him in the darkness of the Imagination. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

Now or never.

He splashed into the water, perhaps a little more ungracefully than he would’ve liked, a little less poetic than he hoped. His feet touched the bottom, so he started idly pushing himself out further into the black water of the lake. He opened his eyes for a moment, moonlight dimly reaching through the water.

His lungs began to resist, so he opened his mouth. It was pointless to try and do anything else, so he let the water fill his throat, not moving at all anymore. Silent and unobtrusive in the night, and he would be gone.

Deep thuds vaguely registered in the back of his mind before a definite _splash_ came from behind him. The water was disrupted, causing him to move again despite the desire to stay there, unmoving, until all the air in his lungs couldn’t help him.

Skin came into contact with his, what he assumed were arms wrapping around his shirtless torso. He writhed as he was pulled up, failing to get free, before the two of them broke the surface.

He was exposed once again to the cold air, coughing in the arms of what he supposed was his savior. Not that he wanted to be saved, or was even worth saving at all.

He coughed up the last bit of water before being able to speak. “Let me-”

The body started kicking inefficiently back to shore. “What the hell were you thinking?!?”

_Remus?_

Logan finally managed to break free of his captor’s grasp, turning to face him with his back to the shore.

“What were you _doing?!?”_

Remus stared at him with an expression best compared to a snarl as he continued to corner Logan in on the shore, catching his every slight movement to the right or left. Logan had no choice but to back up, the water resistant against his torso.

“Logan, answer me!”

“I- I was just- wading-”

“Going for a swim? In the dead of night as you choke and drown, right after you left an ominous and frankly depressing note in the commons? Oh yeah, sounds like unrestrained summer fun.”

Remus’s voice was cold but fiercely worried as he continued pressing Logan back towards the shore. He was nearly pushing the logical side at this point, the water now shallow enough to splash up against their knees.

“Remus, I’m sorry, I swear I was just-”

“Don’t lie to me!” Remus could surely see the pained expression on the logical side’s face as they both teared up. The creative side’s choked scream sent a pang to Logan’s heart.

“I- I- I’m sorry.”

Logan fell back onto his hands, cool, fine sand as his only comfort. Remus fell to his knees in front of him, sobs raking through his body. The intrusive side grabbed Logan’s hands, pinning them to the sand.

“Don’t ever do that again. Never, ever do that to yourself, or I swear to God I’m destroying this entire place and everyone in it.”

Logan regained deeper, more steady breaths. He wasn’t sure what he was more sad about anymore, his own life and desire to take it, or simply Remus’s awful, awful sobs. He tugged his hand out from under Remus’s, placing it on the intrusive side’s back to pull him closer. Remus shoved his head in nothing, no fabric between him and Logan’s chest to absorb his tears. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, but Logan was sure he would do anything not to lose the arms wrapping tightly around his torso.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Logan whispered, sobs catching in his throat and making his words tremble. He trailed off, tears still streaming down his face into Remus’s hair. All he wanted now was to give up, collapse right here and stay forever in Remus’s arms, safe and relatively warm.

“I’m so, so sorry, Remus. You guys are just better off without me. You shouldn’t have to worry about someone you don’t need to care about, I shouldn’t be making you cry-”

“Shut up. Just shut up. I’m willing to hear anything you say, but not lies. I never want you to feel guilty, I never want you to feel like you don’t deserve our tears or our worry, so shut up. You’re perfect. Never die. Never ever, ever die.”


End file.
